powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Master Megazord
The Jungle Master Megazord is the combination of three rangers' newly acquired spirits, Gorilla, Penguin and Antelope as Jungle Beasts. These spirits were acquired after a trial by three of the greatest Pai Zhua masters. They can only be used in conjunction with Jungle Master Mode. The finisher for this Megazord is simply called the Jungle Master Fury Fists where the Megazord would charge it's fists up with red fire and charge at the monster, swinging them around in the process, It would then smack it's hands into the sides of the monster, each blow reducing more and more of them to dustm, until just the waist is left where it then explodes. Animal Spirits Gorilla Animal Spirit See also: GekiGorilla The Gorilla Animal Spirit is Jungle Fury Red Ranger's second animal spirit/zord. After Casey conquered his fears and passed Master Rilla's test, he gained the ability to summon it. Gorilla is Master Rilla's spirit pass to Casey along with the Jungle Master power. It forms the head and entire upper body of the Jungle Master Megazord. Antelope Animal Spirit See also: GekiGazelle The Antelope Animal Spirit is Jungle Fury Blue Ranger's second animal spirit/zord. After Theo passed Master Lope's test, he gained the ability to summon it. It forms the left leg of the Jungle Master Megazord. Penguin Animal Spirit See also: GekiPenguin The Penguin Animal Spirit is Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger's second animal spirit/zord. After Lily passed Master Guin's test, she gained the ability to summon it. It is unique from the other Animal Spirits in that it has its own vehicle, a board. The board and the Penguin combine to become the right leg of the Jungle Master Megazord. The front of the board also disconnects to form the helmet of the Megazord. Other Combinations They can also combine with the Roar Max Zords for added power. * The Jungle Master Megazord can merge with the Shark Animal Spirit to deliver a vertical sword slash. This is referred to as Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power. * The Jungle Master Megazord can merge with the Elephant Animal Spirit which he can do a finishing mace attack. This is referred to as Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power. * The Jungle Master Megazord can combine with the Bat Animal Spirit and can do a aerial fury fist finisher. This is referred to as Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power. * It can join with Rhino Steel Megazord along with the other Animal Spirits (except for the ones forming Jungle Pride Megazord) to attack in Jungle Master Stampede. Image:GekiElephantFire.png|Jungle Master Megazord with the power of the Elephant attached Image:GekiBatFire.png|Jungle Master Megazord with the power of the Bat attached Image:Juken_Gattai_GekiSharkFire.PNG|Jungle Master Megazord with the power of the Shark attached Cockpits Prjf-jungle-master-megazord-02.jpg Toys * A Transforming Jungle Master Megazord was released in Jungle Fury (toyline). This was a new Bandai America mold, designed to work with other Transforming zords. * A Deluxe Jungle Master Megazord was also released. In the Bandai America line it was only compatible with the Deluxe Jungle Pride Megazord. However, it works perfectly with Gekiranger mecha from Bandai Japan as it is a rerelease from that line. * A Micro Zords version was also made. Appearances * Power Rangers Jungle Fury **Episode 14: Ghost of a Chance (2) **Episode 15: Bad to the Bone **Episode 17: No 'I' in Leader **Episode 18: True Friends, True Spirits **Episode 19: Path of the Rhino **Episode 20: Dash for the Dagger **Episode 21: Race to the Nexus **Episode 22: Arise the Crystal Eyes **Episode 23: Fear and the Phantoms **Episode 24: Blue Ranger, Twin Danger **Episode 28: The Spirit of Kindness **Episode 29: Maryl and the Monkeys **Episode 30: To Earn Your Stripes }} See Also Category: Megazord Category: Jungle Fury Category:Zords (Jungle Fury) Category:Three-Piece Megazords